Tori, the Love Detective
by REIZELheartsYOU
Summary: Just when Tori gets a special project for Valentine's Day at TheSlap, would she be able put perfect pieces together? With Andre's help, better get ready. Coz you're caught on Tori Vega's love video. Cabbie & Bade love with the gang's friendship. Read on.
1. Tori Vega, the Love Detective

**Author's Note:** Hey there. This would actually be my first Victorious fanfic. Uh, please be nice? Lol. Hope you would like _this_. Nothing much. I just love all the characters of Victorious. Very hilarious, indeed. _*smiles*_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious. It belongs to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. Thank you very much.

**Tori, the Love Detective**

_You've been caught on Tori Vega's Love Video._

"_So tell me that you love me, yeah. And tell me that I take your breath away…"_ I sang as I brushed my hair, while sitting down on my bed. I reached for my laptop and turned it on. Actually, for the past few days, I've been making some kind of this 'love investigation' thing-y on some of the gang. Andre had helped me out, as he continues taking some videos when given a chance and I am not actually around, or with him.

"Hi, this is me, Tori Vega, your love detective." I smiled at the now-turned-on webcam, "And let's see who's been caught on Tori's love vid –"

"Tori!"

"Trina!" I was surprised by the sight of my sister entering my room. Seriously, doesn't she know how to knock?

"Are you talking to yourself?"

"No!"

"Coz I heard you go, _And let's see who's been caught –_" She imitated.

"Okay fine I was talking to myself! What do you want?"

"I want someone to tell me that I look awesome."

I told'ya my sister's crazy, "Huh?"

"Tori, I didn't expect you to be that slow." She patted me on the shoulder with that typical smirk on her face.

I simply rolled my eyes, "Why do you need someone to tell you that you look awesome?" I reiterated.

"Coz I'm going shopping. Duh."

"So?"

"Oh dear, little sister. I didn't know that I was _way _smarter than you. That was so simple, don't you still get it?"

I was screaming inside like, _Trinaaaaa!_ "Fine. I'll go shopping with you." She smiled with delight and quickly left my room. And I keep telling you. My sister is _insane_.

Well, anyway, I better continue my 'love detective thing-y' later. I got up, pulled a jacket from my closet and followed Trina to the kitchen.

* * *

**TheSlap**

Tori Vega's Profile

**Update:** Shopping with Trina. Gotta continue 'special project' later. Kbye.

**Mood:** Wink ;)

* * *

So Trina and I are at the mall. She was trying on all these clothes and I wasn't really paying attention. The deadline for my 'special project' is on Friday. Anyway, I still have a week to work on it and wrap it up with the help of Andre.

"Tori!" Oh c'mon. She's yelling again.

"What, Trina?"

"Now tell me I look awesome." She flaunted the pink dress she had just tried on.

Roll eyes, "You look awesome."

"I know!"

"Hey, Tori!" A familiar voice called out. I turned around.

"Hi Andre." Okay, to the rescue. Get me outta here, Andre. Lol.

"Oh what's up Trina!" He greeted but Trina just nodded at him with an I-don't-care-you're-here look on her face, "Oh hi. Andy."

"It's Andre!" I giggled. That's my sister. I got back to Andre, "So, what are you doing here?"

"Grandma just went to the restroom. And then I saw you here."

"Aww, you're taking your grandma to go shopping?"

"Well, yeah. She wanna see this movie but ended up getting scared by a couple of girls in this poster, wearing bikinis."

"Oh you mean the upcoming movie, California Babes?"

"Andre!"

Andre rolled his eyes, "Grandma!" Grandma Harris went inside the store and saw Trina dancing like crazy, while looking at her reflection at the life-sized mirror.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" She screamed and immediately ran away.

"Grandma! Wait!" Andre called out and turned around to look at me, "See? Always the same."

I laughed, "You better run after your grandma."

"K, later Tori." He glanced at my sister, "Trina."

"Who was that old lady?" Trina asked, still so confused.

"That was Andre's grandmother."

"Ohhh. K, don't care. Don't I look awesome?" She beamed.

Again, I faked a kind smile, "Yes, you do."

* * *

**Another Author's Note:** Well, that was some kind of prologue or introduction. So what do you think? Review, puh-lease? Lol. I just love how hilarious Trina is. She really is one crazy big sister. Hahaha. _Next chapter would be up._


	2. Monday Investigation

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter for you all. Anybody there? So how was it? Hahaha. Sorry for grammatical errors. Coz my mind's all mixed up dude. _*laughs* _So let's expose the other characters, shall we?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious. It belongs to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. Thank you very much.

**Monday Investigation**

_Yes, and you have to kiss me._

"So how was yesterday?" Andre asked as we stopped by at the lockers this morning.

"You know, Trina shopped for at least ten clothes and my job was to tell her she looks awesome with those clothes on." I scoffed.

"Feel like a broken plaque?" He laughed.

"Pretty much." And I rolled my eyes for the nth time since yesterday.

"And your special project? How was it?" Oh yeah. I forgot about it. I was too tired to even open my laptop.

"Uh, I guess it should be _our _project now. Wouldn't it? You helped me with a couple of videos." I am desperate. I really need Andre's help. And since I want it that way _(Author's note: Woah, Backstreet Boys. Lol.)_, I should also share the credit. Right?

"Woah Tori. I just gave you a video of Beck and Jade making out."

"Well, yeah. But the other one's fine. Cat and Robbie are cute." I grinned.

"Uh, Tori. They're talking about toenails." Oh alright. We still need _more detailed _videos.

"Fine. Then we should at least get more videos."

"Wait, how about yours?"

I sighed. After one week of secretly sneaking around and taking video clips of our two target couples or pairs, they weren't also good like Andre's. With a busy schedule, I only got two clips of Beck and Jade, the first one of them making out, as usual. The other one was when I saw them at the corridor showing public display of affection. But there weren't any conversations at all.

On the other hand, I've also considered Cat and Robbie even if they weren't really a couple. I just got one video of them, with Rex mocking on Cat.

'_Tell your puppet that he is so mean!' _I heard Cat's voice cry out in my head.

I sighed once more. You see, I was given this special project for Valentine's Day at TheSlap, a week ago. I was supposed to make a video presentation on couples that would actually display the heart of Valentine's Day. And I've never thought that it would be quite hard. Sneaking around sure is tiring. I have to, coz I can't tell anyone about this. Well, yeah, except for Andre because I really need his help. And yet, my videos aren't satisfactory. I've just considered editing the video would be doing the trick, maybe with a little help from Andre or Sinjin. But with Andre's facial expression, I think we still need a lot more of detailed back-up.

"Cheer up Tori. We still have at least four days to wrap things up."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I forced a smile and we headed for our class.

* * *

_Shifting to_** Robbie's point of view**

"Let us have a drill, shall we?" Sikowitz announced after confirming our knowledge about the finished discussion. He looked around the room with one finger trying to pinpoint a student who would lead today's improvisational acting exercise, "Oh there you go. Cat!" He chuckled.

"Redhead's gonna be thrown with a bunch of balls again and she would be screaming like craaay-zeh!" Rex shouted to the class.

"Rex!" I covered the puppet's mouth. But it was too late. Cat was looking straight at me with that usual look on her face when she gets upset, "What's that supposed to mean?" She cried out.

"Uh, n-nothing. Rex was just being funny." I tried to laugh.

"Why do you think that was funny?"

Oh man. The hard thing when having to converse with Cat is trying to find a suitable answer for her question, "Coz, uh, you see, uh." Okay, did you get my point?

"Now, now Cat. Maybe Rex was just joking around!" Sikowitz cheered on. Oh yeah, why didn't I think of that reason? Cat's face brightened up.

"Really? I love jokers!" She jumped up and down, like a little kid who recently got a puppy for her birthday. Typical of her.

"Okay Cat, choose your actors."

"Tori. Andre. Beck. Jade. And… Robbie!" Oh great. Just when I wasn't in the mood. The other four went to the front to join Cat. I slackly stood up and placed Rex on my seat.

Just when I joined the group, Sikowitz started on his instructions, "We'll be having our 'Yes, and…' improv. Cat, who is the first speaker, would be making a statement. The second speaker shall agree with it and start the statement by saying 'Yes, and…' then making another statement. The third speaker will follow and the cycle would continue. This is quite similar to your alphabet improv. Get it?"

We nodded in unison and Sikowitz shouted, "Cat, begin!"

"Andre, I made brownies for you this morning."

Andre, who was looking so sleepy and hungry replied, "Wow, really?" Until he realized he got his statement wrong, "Oh I mean, yes and we should share it with Tori." He laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry Andre. Don't worry, lunch would be in fifteen minutes. You're out!" Sikowitz said and Andre descended the mini stage grumpily, "Dude, even my mind's already hungry." I heard him complain to one of our classmates.

Sikowitz continued, "Tori, you're up! Make a statement."

"Jade, let's watch a movie this Saturday."

"Yes, and I would punch you in the face." Jade smirked evilly. Beck just shook his head, "Yes, and it would be bad for Tori's face." He simply said.

"Good, good. Robbie!"

"Yes, and Tori has to go to the doctor if she got her nose broken."

"Now back to you Cat!"

"Yes, and it wasn't me who punched Tori this time." She laughed.

"Yes, and that was really painful, Cat."

"Yes, and she deserves it." Jade was still wearing that smirk.

Sikowitz applauded, "Wonderful! Beck, continue!"

"Yes, and let us now change the subject?"

"Yes, and did you know that I recently got a haircut?"

"Yes, and you look cute with it Robbie." Cat gave another smile. If Jade was distinguished for her bitchy smirk, Cat would always have her sweet smile as a trademark. I think I turned a slight shade of red.

Tori was staring at me with a baffled look.

"Tori, you're next." Sikowitz alarmed her.

"Did you really get a haircut?" She asked, with eyebrows raised.

"Tori, it seems like you're too shocked with Robbie's haircut. You're out!" Sikowitz bellowed. It took a few seconds to get Tori back to her senses.

"Your hair kicked me out of the game!" She exclaimed as she joined Andre and the rest of the class.

I just displayed a timid smile. Doesn't anybody noticed that my hair isn't that bushy today?

The improv continued, with Beck as the most recent to get kicked out after Jade's 'Yes, and I love Beck so much.' in which he answered, "I love you more." and leaned it for a peck on the lips with his not-so-normal girlfriend. Hahaha. No, I'm just kidding. Jade would definitely punch me in the face or kick my balls bye-bye if I say this aloud, in front of her face.

"Beck, Jade, didn't I tell you that you could kiss. _Somewhere _else." Sikowitz told them. The two simply shrugged it off as Beck joined the rest of the class. He nodded at me, "Robbie."

"Cat, Jade and Beck are really in love."

"Yes, and I wonder how Beck's kiss is." Oh no, oh no. Crazy Cat. Jade glared at her.

"Hey! Stop fantasizing about my boyfriend's kiss!"

"I'm not fantasizing!" Cat panicked. Jade's glares are always so livid. They make anyone afraid and run off, just like when she counts from one to three.

"Jade, sit down. You're out!" Sikowitz ordered, "Last two minutes. Robbie, another statement."

"Cat, you just sent Jade out of the game." I snorted.

"Wow, Shapiro. That is a lot of humor." Jade jeered sarcastically.

"Yes, and you have to kiss me." Cat smiled brightly and bounced right towards me and before I knew it, her lips were already on mine. I could hear the others cheering and shouting but I was really dazed with the moment. Cat's kiss wasn't different for the second time around. She might tell me once again that it was just part of acting, no feelings, nothing else; nevertheless, I could still feel those butterflies inside my stomach and my heart was beating so fast, it was probably beyond the normal range of 60 to 100 beats per minute.

The bell rang. Cat broke off, and smiled as if nothing happened, "That was fun!" She rushed to pick her bag, "Today's another great class Mr. Sikowitz. I'll see you tomorrow!" Our classmates vacated the room and there was only me and Sikowitz inside. I stood there, stunned.

"Robbie, don't you want to have lunch? Rex might be hungry." Sikowitz handed me the puppet.

I took Rex from him, "Yes, yes. I need to eat." _It was just acting. It was just a stage kiss. It was nothing. _I laughed to myself and went out of the room.

"You sure you wanna eat? Your stomach's full with butterflies, lover boy. Just get me a sandwich!" Rex teased.

* * *

_Back to_ **Tori's point of view**

"Did you get a video of Cat and Robbie?"

Andre reached for his turkey sandwich from the counter, "Chillax. Who's got two thumbs and has captured the whole thing awhile back? _This guuuuuy!_"

I giggled. He gave me a high five.

Robbie was sitting at a table alone, "That kid really needs some lessons." Andre told me.

I raised an eyebrow, "What lessons?"

"He's falling for a kiss! Look!" He pointed at Robbie.

"He's gonna get back to his senses in just a few hours." We sat with Robbie, "Robbie, aren't you going to get anything?"

"Cat really needs to meet my parents." He said, still in a petit mal state.

"See?" Andre said. He munched on his sandwich.

I offered him my fries, "You want some?"

"Must tell my parents about Cat."

"But your Mammaw doesn't like her." Andre told him.

"Psh. Who cares about Mammaw." He laughed off.

"Hey there. I got so hungry." He froze at the sound of the familiar voice. Cat sat beside him, "Robbie, you really should get a girlfriend. You're such a good kisser!"

Andre and I choked. Robbie's eyes grew wider. He faced Cat, "Be my girlfriend!" Cat chortled modestly, "Silly." And she started eating her salad. Robbie just stared at her with a foolish grimace on his face.

I moved closer to Andre and whispered, "How can we not get this cheesy moment?"

"Who told you it isn't recording?" Andre replied in a low voice. His pear phone was horizontally standing and was capturing everything that was happening across our position.

"This is way better than that toenail conversation."

"You can say that again." I said and resumed with my lunch. I am soooo hung-greh. Hahahaha.

* * *

**TheSlap**

Tori Vega's Profile

**Update:** Turkey sandwich and salty fries for lunch! Yum. Plus, a new video clip for my special project! Thanks to Andre! YAAAY!

**Mood:** Cheery :)

* * *

**Another Author's Note:** That was pretty much it. So? Anybody? Oh and yeah. I am not really sure and confident about the 'Yes, and...' improv. But I guess, it's fine. Lol. I am in the mood to write. I might finish this story tomorrow or maybe the day after tomorrow. Lol. I would be working on the next chapter. I would be much happier if there were more reviews. **Raf Raf**, thanks. You are the first one to comment. _*beams*_


	3. Tuesday Drama

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chap. Who would you want next? Lol.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious. It belongs to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. Thank you very much.

**Tuesday Drama**

_Good girls are bitchier._

"Oh-my-gosh, shut up!" Trina shouted from below. I looked at my reflection for the last time, grabbed my bag and rushed down to the kitchen to see what's happening with my crazed sister.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

She ssshhh-ed me with her palm in front of my face. I sat down to have breakfast, "Fine." I muttered to myself.

"Jo Taylor of New Town High? Seriously?" She shrieked even louder.

"She's been like that for the last five minutes." My mom told me. She placed a pancake on my plate. I reached out for the butter and syrup, "Dad got off early, Mom?"

"Yeah." She replied and settled for a pancake herself. Trina finally sat with us, grinning widely, "Guess what Tori –"

"Jo Taylor of New Town High's coming to school?" I presumed.

She stopped for a few seconds and said, "Wow, you're a good guesser." She nodded with satisfaction and chomped on her pancake, "She and Jett Stetson are going to shoot a scene at Hollywood Arts! How cool is that?" She blabbed excitedly after swallowing a bite.

"That's cool." I answered casually.

Trina smugged, "I know right! And they're getting extras. This is my time to shine! This would be my big break!" She took a drink of her milk and dashed off to the front door.

"Honey, aren't you going to finish your breakfast?"

"No Mom. This girl's got a TV show to star in." She winked.

Mom shrugged, "Aren't you going with your sister?"

I took a sip of milk, "No. I'll just go with Andre."

* * *

"Really? Jo Taylor?" Andre asked as we headed off to Hollywood Arts.

"That's what Trina said." I pushed the entrance door open. The corridor was full of people. I could see cameras and crewmen everywhere, plus desperate students who probably want to become part of the scene just like Trina.

"Hey what's happening here?" Robbie came running towards us, obviously confused of the busy occasion at the moment.

"Jo Taylor's probably in there, and her co-star, Jett Stetson."

"Who?"

"Jo Taylor? Kendall Knight's girlfriend?" I told him.

"Wha – Who?" Robbie was still puzzled. If only he was holding Rex at this very second, he would definitely be mocked for his ignorance. I sighed, "You tell him Andre."

"Kendall Knight is Big Time Rush's leader. Big Time Rush is composed of him, Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchell and James Diamond. They all go to another celebrity school which is Palm Woods School. Now, Jo Taylor is Kendall Knight's girlfriend who happens to go to the same school and is also the main star of teen series, New Town High alongside co-star Jett Stetson." Andre emphasized slowly while Robbie nodded like 'Oh-so-that's-how-it-is'.

"Oh, I see. Haven't heard of them."

Andre shook his head and rolled his eyes. I slapped my forehead.

I scanned the room for any signs of Cat, Jade or Beck. Just when I perfectly caught sight of _subject #2_.

* * *

**TheSlap**

Tori Vega's Profile

**Update:** Jade and Beck aren't in a lovey-dovey mood today. I wonder what happened?

**Mood:** Curious :|

* * *

_Shifting to _**Jade's point of view**

"You can't kiss her!" I complained. I've just recently heard the director that my boyfriend would be making out with the blonde for the scene they'd be shooting here in our school.

"It wouldn't last for a minute." He explained. I hate you. Why would you agree?

"I don't care. There are others who could do the part. Why you of all people?" His lips now appear as a frown.

He tried to cheer on, "Shouldn't you be happy for me? This is my second TV appearance."

I disregarded his statement, "You'd be kissing _her_." I pointed at the bubbly blonde, which happens to be Jo Taylor. She was busily talking to the crewmen, with that innocent smile on her face. I hate her. She has an aura just like that of Tori's.

"So? She's got a boyfriend."

"And I busy one." I automatically replied, "She might look like an angel but…" I scoffed and glared at her, "Good girls are bitchier."

Beck planted a kiss on my cheeks, "I love you." That was all that I've wanted to hear. But I am not easily falling for that.

"Yeah, right." I turned my back, "I want coffee." I marched out as Beck hurried behind me.

* * *

I haven't talked to Beck for the rest of the day. School was a bit crazy. Wooow. Thanks to New Town High _*sarcasm*_. They would be shooting the scene at last period.

"You're kissing Jo Taylor?" Andre exclaimed while having our lunch. I was still so grumpy in my seat, ignoring Beck's sweet approaches.

"Yes, just an accidental kiss according to the director. I don't have any lines."

"Wow. Share me some luck, dude." Oh shut up Andre. My boyfriend isn't getting any luck at all.

"How is the scene?" Tori asked, her eyes glowing with eagerness.

"Well, Jo's character finds Jett's character making out with this girl which happens to be an ex-girlfriend. She would be disappointedly running away, bumps into me, and we accidentally kiss."

Tori and Andre wowed with admiration. I ignored them and continued with my burrito.

"Am I late for lunch? There are so many people in the corridor. Robbie's pants were even pulled off." The redhead came, carrying her lunch. She giggled. I saw Robbie coming towards our table, with one hand carrying Rex, while the other was holding his pants. His face was as if he had been chased by a big dog. Something like the rottweiler I got when I was trying to get back with Beck.

"Loser alert." I said and took another bite of my burrito.

"Woah, woah. What happened to you?" Andre asked.

"Those people were so crazy!" Robbie sat beside Tori, his face was now about to cry, "Give me that!" He snatched Cat's mineral water and finished it in a gulp.

"Can I get a part?" Trina was stalking the director, who was briskly walking with a phone on his ear.

"Man, your sister is desperate." Andre told Tori.

"Since birth." Tori responded, as she munched on her lunch.

I stood up. Beck was still quiet. I felt him follow, but simply discounted his presence.

* * *

As much as I don't want to watch the scene, I still stayed to take a look at how Beck and that blonde would do with that 'supposed-to-be-accidental-kiss'. My boyfriend didn't bother to try to talk to me anymore after lunch. He just simply followed silently behind me, maybe hoping that I would start saying, _'I'm sorry. I shouldn't be jealous.'_ Not.

One of the crew came running towards the set, "The girl can't make it." Oh, maybe she's talking about this girl whose gonna do a make out scene with Jett Stetson.

"What happened?" The director asked in disbelief.

"She sprained her ankle in P.E. class. She's at the clinic now."

The director looked around the set, "I guess we have to get a substitute." He said. Trina was _again_ getting his attention, "I'm here, I'm here!"

His eyes stopped searching as they focused on me, "You." What? Me? I turned around to see if someone else was behind me, "You. Girl in black. Get her dressed!" He commanded and sat down to take a sip of coffee.

A woman, which looks like the stylist, grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the dressing room. And after getting me dressed into these preppy clothes, which didn't even reached 0.01% of my taste, she forcefully let me sit down in front of a mirror.

"Ten minutes!" The director bellowed.

After those freaking minutes, she whispered, "You're all set. Pucker up." She smiled. I looked at myself. Woah, hey. This _isn't _me. I stood up and I didn't really understand why my knees were shaking.

Beck caught my eyes, but I quickly looked away. He was smiling at me. _I'm still mad at you…_ And then a smirk ran into my face, for the first time this day.

'_Well, Jo's character finds Jett's character making out with this girl which happens to be an ex-girlfriend. She would be disappointedly running away, bumps into me, and we accidentally kiss.' _I heard Beck's voice in my head. Yes, _this _could be my revenge. I would be kissing Jett Stetson. My mind was laughing mischievously at my idea _(Author's Note: Uh that was just some personification. Hahaha)._

"Hey, hot stuff. What's your name?" Jett Stetson approached me, flashing a jerky smile.

"It's none of your business." I taunted.

He sneered and placed his hands in his pockets, "Just don't get too mesmerized with my kiss."

"I won't. Mine's more dangerous." I said in a flirty tone.

"Okay, get yourselves ready. Girl? What's your name?" The director pointed at me.

"Jade."

"Jade! Jett would be delivering his lines, and you should react as if you're still in love with him. And then you kiss him after he says 'friends'. Jo would walk in and see the 'make-out scene' and would be running disappointedly until she bumps into…" He paused and raised an eyebrow on Beck.

"Oh, Beck."

"Jo bumps into Beck but accidentally kisses him which complicates the situation coz Jett would see it and Jo would be standing up and running away while Jett calls out for her. Got it?"

"Yes, let's do it!" Jett reacted excitedly, "I wanna know if I would still be able to survive from the danger." He whispered as he got his face nearer to mine. I threw the bad finger in front of his face and he quickly backed away from the close distance.

"Ready… Action!"

"I loved you. There would always be this part in me that would never stop loving you. But we've separated ways, we can't just suddenly turn our backs to what we have now. You know what, we should just be friends –" On cue, I attacked his lips. And Jett Stetson was kissing back. Gross. But this was just part of acting, no biggie. At the back of my head, I was laughing in victory. Did my plan work?

Jett Stetson pulled me away and ran after Jo Taylor. And then there they were. On the floor, with their lips smacked together.

"I'm sorry." Jo Taylor quickly stood up and faced Jett Stetson.

"What was the meaning of that?"

"It was an accident! I bumped into him you jerk!"

I watched them exchange lines. Then again, my eyes searched for the room, and there was Beck standing a few feet across to where I was staying. He was looking straight at me, but his expression was blank. I glanced away and focused back on the actors.

"Cuuuut!" The director shouted as the final line was said, "That's a wrap guys."

The crewmen started packing their stuff. I moved from the spot where I actually stood frozen after the make-out scene when I felt a hand placed on my shoulder, "That really was dangerous. Jade, right?" Jett said confidently.

I rolled my eyes to avoid him. Even if it was one hell of a kiss, I was just acting. And, I was _making Beck jealous_.

He caught hold of my arm, "Maybe I should call you sometime." Jerk. I wanted to embarrass him but before I could open my mouth, "She's got a boyfriend, dude. Hands off."

Beck was still wearing that blank expression in his face. He entwined his fingers to mine and pulled me out of the location.

Just when we reached a farther place, he turned to face me and aggressively kissed me without even saying a word.

There they are again. The butterflies. In those two years, the feelings I have for Beck never changed. I may not show them often but as cheesy as it may sound, I find myself falling even more for him.

He broke off. "Hey congratulations. That was your first TV exposure, Jade West." He paused and looked at me for a short moment, "You look like a good girl." He flashed that famous boyish grin.

"Good girls are bitchier." I simply said.

"You are my bitch." He caught my lips once again. He was _perfect_. And I really think I should be a lot nicer to him. I should let him feel that I also love him, so much.

After a few seconds, I gently pushed him away, "I love you." My face was turning pinkish. I hate it when this happens.

But my boyfriend smiled even brighter, "I love you more." He never fails. I smiled back at him.

* * *

_Back to _**Tori's point of view**

"Hey! Tori!" Andre called out from behind.

"Sssshhh." I mouthed 'Beck and Jade' as he sat beside me at the staircase. I am such a genius! Lol. I knew it. There was something wrong with Beck and Jade awhile back and I captured everything that was happening since that morning. Well, although they weren't in speaking terms. Turns out, the latter part of my video clip is a lot more interesting and detailed. Ha-ha! Sneaking around today is worth it.

"Oh." Andre whispered as we watched them make-out, "They're having their usual make-out session, what's new with that?" He complained.

"You wait and see." I smugged as I hit the stop button and slid my phone back into my bag.

* * *

**TheSlap**

Tori Vega's Profile

**Update:** I wonder how my project would turn out?

**Mood:** Excited :)

* * *

**Another Disclaimer:** I also do not own Big Time Rush and the characters. It all belongs to Mr. Scott Fellows and Nickelodeon. Thank you.

**Another Author's Note:** Just thought of a _minor_ crossover of Jo Taylor, Jett Stetson and the mentioning of Big Time Rush. Lol. I wasn't that satisfied with how this turned out, but I think it's okay. I really love the Bade couple. Don't you think Beck is the _perfect _guy? Lucky Jade. Haha. Oh yeah, Jade here also showed quite of her softer side. Hm, so what do you think? Thank you for the previous reviews. I'll start writing the next chapter.


End file.
